I stand Again
by Inseyaali
Summary: Snow's Granddaughter is here...as persident. The hunger games have started again, and this time from the descendants of people picked out as revenge.
1. The happening

"Snow has a Granddaughter" said Johanna "I vote yes."

Then she heard the cruel laughter of President Snow, and saw the white flower she placed on his heart before the execution, before jolting awake.

"I'm here Katniss, it's not real" purred Peeta, almost chanting the mantra we whisper to each other almost each night. He put his arms around me, making them a cradle to catch me as I fell into my stupor. But something was different tonight; I could not smell the bread that acted as my lullaby, I could smell roses.

"Peeta, what flowers did Aventurine bring home yesterday?" I asked, suddenly upright.

I could feel his body stiffen, and feel that I had caught him off guard. "Pink cloves" he answered, silently waiting for me to explain. Instead I took a trip down memory lane:

Me and my best friend, the boy I had not seen for twenty five years now. Gale Hawthorn. We were sitting in our usual meet up spot, cleaning out game, when I noticed some flowers.

"Are those edible?" I asked. Gale went to examine them.

"We're better off not picking those. They're Pink cloves." He said, putting on a serious face.

"Katniss." I was shook back to reality by Peeta, who was now fully awake and on my side of the bed. "What happened?"

"Pink Clove are bad luck flowers, they're death flowers." I repeated the words spoken to me once, and was rocked to sleep by the arms that made everything feel okay.

"Mum, there's a viewing on Television. Mandatory, that's what my Teacher said." Said Aventurine earnestly. "Even Alex was excused from school today."

Katniss had named her children after stones, not roots that could be ripped out, or flowers that could be burnt. But rocks that fought and took centuries to break down.

"PEETA!" shouted Katniss. "Get over here!"

"What? Hello, Adventure." he said poking her on the nose.

"It's AVENture, _Pita bread_. I'm thirteen, don't call me that!" half-scolded Aventure, laughing and stepping out of the room.

Peeta faced Katniss, it took him only a second to register her expression and he turned serious. It still amazed Katniss how he could do that. "What happened?"

"There's a mandatory viewing on television, children are excused from school." She said, gripping his arm tightly.

"Katniss, it's not that! Don't even think about that time." He chastised her gently. "Come on; let's go to the Square to watch it. Get dressed; I'll bring Alex from school. "

She nodded, and blindly followed his instructions for the first time after years, in a trance.

A grim-faced reporter stood and introduced herself as 'Kayla Howe'. Then without delay, she began to speak:

"Some changes have occurred in the country of Panem. Political as well as social changes have been conducted by the…new rulers." A ripple of whispers went through the crowd.

"Good Afternoon, District 12. For the first time in thirty years, a descendant of a former Ruler is in charge again. Our new ruler is Clove Snow, Granddaughter of executed President Snow. "

A stunned silence was the reply of the country.

"Other changes have also been conducted. The traditional Hunger Games are to be continued, and the victors will the descendants of specially chosen…_personnel's." _ The reporter struggled to keep her poker-face. "I will now read out the victors of this District."

Katniss was hyperventilating, and she could see Peeta grip onto a table top, fighting memories that should have never come up. This could not happen, not to them. Peeta stopped a second to look at Katniss, and strode over to her.

"Don't worry, Katniss. There is no chance that they would pick them, we're victors for Gods sake!" he said shakily.

"Hahaha!" I gave him a psychotic laugh. "Your right!"

Just when we were attracting attention, with our laughter fits. The names were announced:

"This year's Victors will be: Aventurine Mellark and Finnick the Second."


	2. Primroses and Tears

Annie had come to District 12 just a few years ago; she wanted to raise her son, Finnick, in District 2 and was now living with Haymitch as a house guest. Strangely enough, she did not give her son a second name. No one asked her either. Her Finnick was everything to her; it was the thing that linked her to sanity. Now it was going to be taken away from her.

Annie put her hands over her ears, as she watched the small television in her room. Finnick, her 17 year old son was sleeping next to her, and she held him like she would not let him go.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" screamed Katniss, making the entire square turn her way.

But no one was listening, the screen had been turned off and the entire list of Tributes was going to be shown tonight. Tears pouring down her face, she felt herself breaking apart. She looked at her bewildered daughter, who was looking at her for guidance. It was the same guidance that had been given when learning to walk, cook, write and hunt. Katniss could not stand it anymore, she ran, further and further away from her life and collapsed near a river somewhere.

Aventure knew what was going to happen to her, she was going to die or have to kill someone to stay alive. She saw what happened to her Mother, the strongest person she knew. The person that could kill animals with one movement without turning a hair, but would cry when she planted primroses in the garden. The garden was full of them. Primroses and tears.

She had studied the Hunger Games in school, and even knew that Mother and Father had won the last ones. This means that they were going to Mentor her…to die or become someone she's not.

Katniss regained consciousness, and saw Peeta leaning against a rock and crying on her.

"Watering the Katniss roots, are you?" she asked.

"Thank God, I thought I had to take you to a healer." He said

She looked at the boy that showed her the dandelion, gave her the bread, the person her she could run into, full speed ahead.

"I'm going. I can't do it." She said, breaking again. She tried to break into a run, but ended up tripping, sobbing.

"Katniss, we have to train her. She's going to win." Said Peeta, with conviction.

"Then what? Can't you see what happened to every other victor, in history?" she frantically said.

"We won't let anything, I mean it, anything, happen to her." He looked into her eyes. "As long as I am alive, I will never let the same things hurt her that hurt us."

Alex sat under a bush in the woods, and twiddled his thumbs. He did not know what was happening, or why his father had dropped him. He never dropped him.

So he had come here, and decided to sing to the Mocking jays. He always sang his favorite song, the one Mother had taught them. It was called: Rue's song. It was about a meadow, and flowers. When he sang, all the birds went quite and looked at him, like they were listening. After he finished his song, he got up and dusted himself off, revealing a shiny pin on the ground. As he picked it up, he was delighted to see that the birds had brought him this gift. It was a Mocking jay.

As they all sat around the almost-never-used-television, no one dared spoke. Peeta was gripping the chair, and making weird motions with his hands, like he was kneading dough. Katniss just sat there, not blank, but focused. On the small screen, like it was holding all her life. Even Old Man Haymich was there, looking at Katniss like she was a little girl again. As the screen lit up, Aventure could feel all the heads of Panem turn towards it.

District Twelve: Aventure Mellark.

Finnick

District Eleven: Eloise Bennet.

Cato Louis

And it went on, and on every name there was a sigh of relief from someone, the reassurance that they were strangers. Until we reached District 2.

It Aventure did not know them, but seemed like everyone else did. Would that make them harder to kill?

As the names were announced, Katniss ran out of the house, and Peeta followed her. They did not even wait to see the pictures. Haymich, held his face in his hands and muttered something about the girls brain being on fire.

The names were Catnez Hawthorne and Johanna Beetee.


	3. Goodbyes

That night Katniss and Peeta just sat in bed, and comforted the other when tears were produced. They did not dare to sleep; they were just too scared to know what awaited them.

"Gale, I didn't know he was married." whispered Katniss

"He has a grown child, that's surprising." Agreed Peeta

"Aven might never get that opportunity. Either that or she will be haunted by the same things we are for the rest of her life. And even if she wins, Snow White will torture her until she cracks." Said Katniss, her voice growing more and more high pitched."This is why I never wanted to have kids Peeta, but YOU WANTED THEM TO SUFFER!"

"Katniss? Please, don't do this to yourself." His face was worried. And Katniss could not stand it.

"DO WHAT! I'm not your BLOODY MOCKING JAY anymore, why doesn't anyone understand that!" she was fierce now, like screaming at Peeta would protect her child." I wish you never existed!"

"And what, you'd be dead by now, BEGGAR GIRL!" his temper was rising.

"I wish I'd chosen Gale." Katniss spat, leaving the sharp smell of venom hanging in the air.

Peeta's eyes watered, and he turned away from her.

Katniss realized what she had said, and how deep it went. "Peeta, I'm so sorry."

"He was right Katniss" Peeta silently replied "You chose who you could not survive without, not who you needed."

Gale met Calla Lily on a job interview for the head of mines. He was surprised to see a girl there, and even more surprised of how much she looked like Katniss. She had the seam look, and the striking features. The only difference was that her expression was more like Prim's. She intrigued him. They both left before the interview, to a nearby park. Then a coffee house, to a playground and then to dinner.

After six months, they were married and Calla knew everything about Gales past. Except for the fact that he had been in love with Katniss when he met her, and that he had named their son another version of her name.

Catniz was a product of Gale's upbringing. He taught him how to make snares, hunt and even trade, although they did not need it, with Gale's new job. Catniz was nothing like his mother, who was soft, sweet and was full of innocence and love. Catniz was the exact opposite of Calla Lily. Catniz was hostile, moody and impulsive. He was like a fire that kept going on hatred and rage. He was like his Father.

"So, I'm going to be fighting to my death?" he asked Gale.

Gale looked down at his son, who was trying not to show any emotions at all. But Gale knew him more than anyone else did, he was faking the casualness.

"I'm going to be your mentor, it's allowed. I promise that nothing will happen to you." Gale said with as much certainty as he could.

"And make me kill Katniss's daughter? I think not." And with that he marched out of the room.

It was the night before they went to the Capitol, the night to say their goodbyes, maybe forever.

"You're going to stay with Alex, I'm going to mentor Aven" said Katniss.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asked worriedly

"Very. Anyways, we both know that I can train her." She said. "I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"Good. Cause Gale will be there too, he's mentoring his son." He said hoping to put her off the idea of going.

Katniss was quite for a while. "What a disadvantage" she said. "He might predict all her moves."

That night Alex went into his Mothers room, with the pin he found in his hand. He was also holding a note, on which he had scrawled: I Lov Yo Momme. Plez cum bak.

And he slipped both these things into her handbag.

Aven was ready, she was going to be mentored by her mother and knew how to use many weapons. The only thing she was not ready for yet was saying goodbye to her Father. He understood her, although she had not taken after his sunny person, they had been best friends all through her life.

"Bye, Dad." She said, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"Bye Adventure." He said "We're going to meet again."

And with that he left her hand and she climbed into the train, leaving her parents to say Goodbye.

"Katniss, do you remember when we were on the roof?" he spoke softly. "I told you I want to die being me?"

"Yes, Peeta. I remember."

"Don't let them change Aven. Please, even if she…" he choked up. "D-d-doesn't make it, make sure she's herself."

"I will Peeta, I promise." And she pulled him in for a kiss, which was wet with both of their tears.

And with that she climbed up into the train, determined to keep Peeta's promise. She stumbled and tripped on the stairs, and fell into the strong arms of Gale Hawthorne.


	4. Lethal Affair

_**Katniss**_

Katniss was stunned. She did not know how to react when she saw him, and the fact that he had not changed. His hair was still an unruly jet black mess, and his olive skin and strong features were still intact. But as she looked at him more closely, Katniss realized that Gale did look very different. He had faint worry lines on his forehead, and there were tiny folds on the sided of his eyes. His arms were a different type of strong, not secure, but stable.

"Hello." Katniss said pompously as she straightened up.

"Hello, Katniss." Gale whispered, taking her in.

"Um, Thanks for…catching me."

"No problem. I've got your back." He smiled

Katniss did not bother to return it. "Hm. Bye, then."

"Oh, Katniss?" Gale said.

She turned around, to hear what he was saying.

"You've gotten fat."

"And you've gotten old!" she snapped back, hiding her smile as she turned around and walked into the room.

_**Gale**_

He was surprised to see Katniss stumble, she never did. "Must be all the things Peeta is feeding her." He thought

She was still beautiful though. Although, at sight Gale could see that see had changed drastically. Her eyes were filled with an emotion Gale did not recognize, and she was wearing…eye liner. She had crinkled eyes and a faint depression under her eyes. Katniss Everdeen was not supposed to look like this, warm and married women were supposed to look like this. And since when did she wear makeup and weigh a ton?

She shifted her weight off his arms, and said a much strangled hello.

Gale was still surprised to see her, and replied as best as he could. And when she said he was old, Gale swore she could see her smile.

He shook his head, he had to focus on his son. Who might have to kill someone, and might even be killed himself. Then he realized that Catniz was standing right behind him.

"Real mature Dad." He said, in his usual snarky tone.

"What does that mean?"

"You should be more…smooth." He said.

"How do you even know about Katniss?" Gale asked in bewilderment.

" School, and I have friends from the Capitol. You know some people were rooting for you and her, instead of that bread boy?" He said.

"What? Forget that. I'm married, have we forgotten that?"

_**Katniss**_

She would not lose focus, she was here to do one thing only. Get her daughter out of here. And she knew how, but she needed help. After the introduction to their stylist, Pierre Lowe, and the 'Effie', Anna Belle, she marched to Gale's room.

When Gale saw Katniss in her pajamas, he had to remind myself he's married. But she had other plans, and It relieved him to know that the mocking jay was still alive.

"We're going to defy the Capitol again." She said like it was final.

"Katniss. How are we going to do that?"

"Find out how Clove Snow became President again, and how she overthrew the entire Government."

"Oh, it's that easy." Gale said, heavy with sarcasm.

Katniss felt her temper rising. "Well what am I supposed to do then? TEACH MY DAUGHTER HOW TO KILL?" She screamed.

"Katniss, I never said that!"

"Oh, you want to kill my Aven? You jealous pig!" And she pushed him onto the bed, so hard that she fell onto it herself.

That's when Anna Belle walked in with an entire camera team.

"And this is our new segment, meet the mentor-"she noticed the scene around her and her lips curled into a malicious smile. "Well, I think we have interrupted something."

She signaled the camera man to focus on them, as Gale got up and pulled Katniss off. He began to usher her out of the room, and give Anna Belle dirty looks. He turned towards the camera and was about to say something obscene, when Clove snow walked in.

"Shut the cameras." She ordered.

Katniss looked at her, and felt the urge to punch her. She felt like she was 16 again, and wanted nothing more than to kill Snow. Clove was a tall woman, and she had an uncanny resemblance to Collins. She had billowy brown hair, almond eyes and pale cheeks. Her eyes had the Snow Factor in them, cold and snake like. Like she was reading Katniss's thoughts, Clove said:  
>"Yes, I do look like my Grandmother." Her voice was soft and lethal.<p>

"Who's that Snow white?" spit Katniss, like a fox threatening its predator to move aside.

"District 13, Collins." She said.

Gale made a choking sound. "Snow and Collins?"

Clove laughed. "It isn't that unbelievable. And now to address your matter."

"What matter?" said Katniss carefully.

"You and Gale will now look like you are in love."

"I'M MARRIED!" screamed Gale.

"If you want to keep your children alive, then do it. I will not let you defy us again."

Katniss remembered to stay quiet, knowing that now, they were part of the games again.


	5. Foldings

**A/N: This chapter will be pretty confusing, and by the end there will be some stuff that seems irrelevant. But things are still folding up here, and they will unfold later on.**

Aventurine had seen the news; apparently Mom and that moody guy's dad were in love. Her Mom had probably come here for this anyways; she was not really paying attention to Aven. She had probably spent only dinner and the introductions with her and had not even said one word of encouragement. Maybe her Mother had wanted to be left alone when she was a tribute, but Aven was different. She was like Peeta.

Aven thought about it, and went out to check the elaborate schedule Anna Belle had made for her. Tomorrow: We go to the capitol and act like puppets, in our costumes, so people will sponsor us.

We have training the next day, in which Mom will help Aven and Finnick. _Finnick. _Aven had not seen her best friend since the announcement, which was called a reaping. Aven put on her robe and went to Finnick's room, and opened the door slightly.

"Fin? Are you there?" she whispered.

"Hm. Yeah." He said, and her heart leaped as she saw him.

She walked in. "Hey. How are you?"

He put his book down. "Listen, Aven. I really don't think we should mingle too much."

"I don't really have anyone else to talk to. But if you want me to leave…"

He was quiet.

"But I don't want to leave Fin." She sat down on his bed, and tear drops started falling.

"I just learnt about my Father Aven, he was a hero. He was everything I imagined, he died saving the entire country. I have to make sure he didn't die in vain, he didn't want his son to die." He said." I love you, you're a great friend. But I don't want to have any feeling standing in my way if I have to, you know."

Aven jumped off the bed like it was made of coals, and ran out of the room. She up the first staircase, and found herself at the roof. She sat in the corner and started crying. Finnick was her everything, he was the reason she smiled. Now he wanted to kill her.

"You should really keep it down." Said a hard voice.

Aven jumped, and looked around. She saw the moody boy, who was from District 2.

Aventurine was not a looker. Cate (**CA-TAY) **did not think her Mom was that pretty either, whatever Dad saw in her, it had gone after she had gotten married. Catniz had been sitting there just looking through his album. He had known that there was a mystery in his life, and was determined to find out. So he looked through newspapers, reports, made friends with reporters and eventually found out. There had been two rebellions, and his Dad had been part of the second one. The mocking jay was Katniss Everdeen, a girl who Dad had loved and still loved in a way. His Father was a fighter, even though he had not been part of the Hunger Games. They had overthrown the Government, and from awesome bow-and-arrow dude, his Dad had become Business Man no.1.

Back to Aven, she had fine honey blonde hair, and strange shite colored eyes. She was not exactly slim and her skin was dotted with pimples. Her round nose was looked like an over sized mushroom. The nice part of her was her lips, which were pretty perfect.

"I guess our parents are having fun." He said.

"Well, they haven't been of much help to us." Aven sniffled.

"They have in a way." He replied as he walked down

"And how is that?" she asked bitterly.

"They taught us that we're just pawns, and they're the real tributes." And he disappeared.

"So we're IN LOVE!" screamed Katniss. "AND THE ENTIRE PANEM KNOWS!"

"Well if you hadn't screamed, Anna Belle wouldn't have walked in fatty."

"Stop calling me that." She warned.

"Okay I have a plan."

"Enlighten me, old man." Gale scowled at her.

"We bust them out right after they show the Game makers what they've got. Then we hide them."

"Where? We can't find another Tigress, can we?"

"Katniss, we go to District 13. And find Collins last will and Testament."

"Why, Gale?"

He handed her a note.

"Beetee gave it to me before you skewered Collin." He informed her.

GALE, COLLINS IS IN LINE WITH SNOW. HER WILL IS WRITTEN, AND IT CAN CHAGE THE WORLD WHEN YOU NEED IT MOST. IT WILL GIVE YOU ANSWERS.

"Okay. I can't even explain how irrelevant this is." Katniss shook her head. "I didn't even know Beetee could write."

"Well, he can. And her will is with the President. We have to start the revolution all over again." He held her shoulders.

"No. My kids will die." Katniss whispered.

"KATNISS! Who are you?" Gale shook her.

"We have to go alone. And train them, let them go." Her voice was still a hoarse whisper.

"Then what? "

"We take down the Game makers, and create chaos."


	6. Escape

"Aventurine, sweetheart, can you please just hold still?" said her Stylist through gritted teeth. Aven was not an easy client; she moved and blinked and refused to wear too much eye makeup. She was not one to wow the crowds, or give an awe-inspiring interview. Which were unexpectedly on the same day. Aven was scratched, scrubbed, and attacked with powder and cover-up. A lot of cover up. Then her stylist, probably the most irritated one in Panem, made her look 'Almost like a real lady'. Her crew team head, Estee, was probably the only sane one there. In the end, when Aven took the towel off her head, she looked like her mother.

"What have you done to me?" She gasped.

She was wearing contacts, and her hair was brown. Dark brown and tied in a French braid. Her dress was red and orange, making her curves bigger and look like a candle stick, instead of a flame.

"Aven, don't you like it?" asked Katniss.

"You've taken all my personality, my looks and my originality away! Couldn't I look good without looking like you?" she cried.

"Aven, you don't understand. We have to do this!" said Katniss reassuringly.

Gale walked in and stood next to Katniss. "Your Mother is right Aven, go through with this." His voice was stern. Moreover, he was surprised at the softness and comfort in Katniss's voice. It was so different from her confident-even-with-the-weight-of-the-world-on-her-shoulder voice. He despised the change in her.

The now beautiful Aven glared at Gale, like she was going to bite his head off. At that point, she looked just like Katniss, 25 years ago. "Oh, now you're going to be my Father too? You disgust me. You are a-"

"Enough, Aven." Said a dark voice from behind.

It was Cate **(ca-tay)**, who had been dressed to enhance his moody features. He was wearing a dress shirt and pants, in different shades of grey. So when he walked he looked like a cloud of smoke. The only thing that stood out was a rose on his breast pocket, which had a small arrow going through it. "Really." He continued. "I know he's a Son of a Smurf, but he is my Father. So shut it, and get ready for the interview."

Katniss frowned. This was Gale's son? He was dark, edgy and mysterious. Wasn't Gale's wife 'sunshine itself'? Well, she was going to meet her tonight anyways. A few families were going to be giving an interview. This meant: Annie; She, Peeta and Alex; Gale and Calle and, surprisingly, Johanna and her husband, Harry Beetee.

Katniss smiled. Perfect.

**Catniz**

Getting ready was the easy part, but climbing in with his opponent, Johanna, was harder. She had always been a stunning looking girl. With long wavy black hair, large eyes and perfectly shaped pink lips, she looked like a goddess. And that was without makeup. But Catniz could sense she was nervous, as she kept moving a checking her face with the compact mirror. "You look beautiful, really." He said, surprising himself.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." She replied.

As the car stopped, she held out her hand. Catniz took it, and held on tight as he waved to the crowd of the Capitol. They loved them. She was pink and soft, he was dark and sexy. And as they put on their façade, and kissed and waved to the crowds, their cheers exhilarating them, Catniz held Johanna's hand tighter. Just because it felt good.

**Aven **

Finnick was shocked when he stepped into the car, and maybe that shock made him forget that he hated her. "Oh, Hello Mrs. Mellark!" he exclaimed.

Aven smiled, thankful. "Hello Fin. You look like a fish!"

He was dressed in sea blue, with fin-like points sticking out of his back. His suit was butterfly-style, and the remaining skin was covered in shimmery scales which had been painted on.

Fin laughed. "I do, don't I?"

"But, why?"

"Well, my dad-"he stopped, and his voice turned cold. "He was from the district that represented seafood."

The rode the rest of the way in silence. When they entered the Arena, Aven wanted to hear the cheering that she heard for the rest of the victors. But the crowd became silent when they entered, and people started whispering amongst themselves. Aven wanted to run, anywhere but here. Actually she knew where she wanted to run, to her home. Where she and Finnick would spend Saturday s together, and he would give her a goodbye hug when he dropped her off. Then suddenly a man stood up, "The girl on fire has returned! Long live Ka-" he was cut off by two men dragging him away.

"Peacekeepers!" gasped Finnick.

That pretty much ended their show.

At the family interview, Calla Lily and Gale were up first. 4 minutes.

"Ah, the beautiful Calla Lily. How do you feel about your son going into the games." Asked the smooth, Eulaila Flickerman.

"Like any mother would." She replied sweetly. The sound of her voice annoyed Katniss.

"And your husband being his trainer?" she attempted again.

"Like any wife would." Eulaila sighed, and gave up.

"Tell me a little about your life, Catniz."

"Well, I was born in district two. Raised there, and had a perfectly normal life. Until now." His tone was moody.

"Well, Gale Hawthorne. It seems like Katniss's name is linked with yours everywhere these days. " she said with a smirk, and the entire Panem turned their TV volumes up.

"Yes, it is." He replied.

"Explain that to Calla." Eulaila tried.

"Okay. Well, I love Katniss and she loves me too. I think that's all I can say."

"Could you make your son kill her daughter?" she asked.

"Well, if it weren't for the baby…" The buzzer rang.

Katniss stood there, gob smacked. Baby? Oh, God. She did not even have time to explain to Peeta that she and Gale weren't in a relationship, and now the baby that she had discovered a few weeks ago was Gales? She touched her stomach. This was not going to happen to her family.

She ran to the stage and pulled Gale off the couch, where he was saying goodbye to Eulaila. He looked in her eyes and understood. Grabbing his wife and child, they ran out of the hallway, with guards behind them. Katniss ran, following Gale. She saw Peeta with Alex on his shoulders, looking confused. Aven was at his side. She pushed them forward and took the stumbling Calla Lily's hand.

Alarms were ringing, guards were pouring out of every direction. Some unknown hand passed her a pair of bow and arrows and she used those to keep the predators away. This time she was not a rebel, but a lioness, protecting her cubs.

They weren't going to make it, she could not see Peeta anymore and tears were pouring out of her eyes. Katniss use her last arrow and shot down a guard, just to reveal a hundred more. She had no idea where they were going, she was just following Gale.

Gale took her hand and tossed the bow and arrow over his shoulder. He had enough time to look towards the floor, and the ground split swallowing them.

The guards looked bewildered, as chief Phocas came out expecting to see seven prisoners. Instead he faintly heard the faint sob of a mother, who had lost her children.

**A/N: The end is a little wavy and disoriented. But in the next chapter their miraculous escape from a hundred guards will be explained. Seems impossible? I think not. **

**Hope you enjoyed it….Leave a review, I need your criticism. **


	7. Love in the Laybrinth

Katniss could not stop crying. She was exhausted, hungry, and nervous and now she had just lost her family. Gale on the other hand, felt numb and unsure. He had never seen Katniss cry, even as a 16 year old girl.

"Little girl Katy, don't you cry." He sung awkwardly. Then he hit himself for being so stupid.

"Where the hell are we?" she got up, and looked at him furiously. "WHERE IS MY FAMILY?"

After offering her a can of soup, and it being flung aside with a few obscene words, he explained.

"When Beetee and I were working on some plans, we made plans to build an underground tunnel. It was right underneath this studio, and there were many trapdoors. That's why Calla and the rest of them disappeared; they fell down trapdoors like us. One minute they were there, and the next...Poof!"

Katniss had been looking at him, and now it was her turn to say something. "Did you just say 'poof'?"

"Katniss. Really?" he asked.

"Where can I find my children?" She suddenly remembered the interview. "Wait. The baby, why did you lie?"

Gale looked at her harshly. "Because I needed to. No more questions. Let's just find our families, this place is a labyrinth"

Katniss carefully got up, and started to follow Gale. "I will never forgive you." She whispered, maybe to the dark walls.

"Dad!" cried Alex. He wanted to be scooped up and sung to. He wanted to smell the faint smell of plants and bread.

Instead he was cradled by two thin hands. "Baby, its Calla. Its okay, I'm here. "

"Thank God, there you are! Calla, I'm Peeta." There came a soft voice from the corner. He was supporting Catniz and Aven.

"Where's Gale and Katniss?" her tongue burned when she said those two names together. She knew they must be together, she had seen those two holding hands while running.

Peeta heard the venom, and he smiled. "They must be together. And safe, don't worry."

And almost soundlessly he heard Aven and Catniz slide out of his grasp and go towards a tunnel. Catniz turned around.

"Well, Alex, don't you want to go find Mommy? These two can't really help, can they? Let them stay, and complain about their love life."

They had come a few miles, with Calla and Peeta trailing behind. Alex was on Catniz's shoulder. Aven was staring at him. She liked the sarcastic comments he had made, the rude manner of speaking. It was what made him so bad and sexy.

"Children, let's stop here. I have a few snacks in my purse. Let us lie down for a while." Calle said, and they all silently agreed.

Katniss and Gale had found a room. It was old and dusty and had workbenches. On these workbenches there were plans for other things, blueprints that Katniss did not understand. But Gale did. "Katniss, we can start the revolution again. These weapons, the plans…they're all connected! We have to do it." He said, heatedly.

"People will die, my family…We have to find them first." Tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Katniss will you stop crying! That's all you've done since I've met you, that and complain about your family. Well guess what? I have one too. My son is in the games too, and my wife thinks I don't love her. But I'm thinking for the greater good, I'm thinking about all the other families to come." He wanted to strangle Katniss. "You are Katniss, the girl I named my son after. But I can't see her anymore, can you?"

Katniss felt a lot, hate, acceptance, insult. But she did something that surprised him, and it was not really about what she felt. It was about what she wanted to prove. She crossed the room, looked at Gale, and kissed him.

He responded, and held her. It seemed like all the air in the room had heated up and surrounded them. Katniss felt like chocking on this unfamiliar mouth.

She broke off. "What's the plan?" she asked with a smile.

He smirked and pointed to a tunnel on the ceiling. "We go up, and break into the Government House."

"They're asleep" sighed Calla.

"Good, you should get some sleep too." Replied Peeta.

"I'm-I can't." she whispered, hugging her knees. Peeta looked at her, she was little and delicate. Like a flower.

He went and put an arm around her. "I have full faith in them. I've been in the games; this is all part of a plan."

"T-t-he baby!" she sobbed.

"Fake."

She put her head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. "So do I, they'll come for us."


	8. Effie Who'

Gale and Katniss wanted to stay in the secret room and figure out the blue prints.

"Gale, who created this room?" asked Katniss

Gale looked up from the papers he was folding, "Me. A decade ago maybe, around the time you killed Coin. In case of another revolution, I did some other work too." He winked at her, and said: "While you and Peeta were getting married, I had a lot of free time on my hands."

Katniss flinched. "Right, so what else do you have? I mean, do you have a plan…"

"Yes. That tunnel over there-"He pointed to the ceiling, "Is a passageway to a room called Domatico Oplo. That's where someone named Mel Mitch will be waiting for us, and she's going to disguise us. From there, we into the air vents and spy on out lovely President…."

While he said this all, he handed Katniss a jump suit and map of the tunnel. Then he took her hand and led her to a table of weapons. "Choose your weapon, my lady, and change." Then will a sudden kiss on the cheek, he left.

Katniss stood there confused, and choose a sturdy black crossbow. She realized that her jumpsuit was quite comfortable, although a little hugging. Gale noticed it first, and said: "Told you you've gotten fat, you won't be able to run."

She looked at him with a steady eye, and began to climb up into the tunnel, and because of the long crawl, as she convinced herself; she began to lose herself in a memory:

It was an autumn's day, and the 'Annual Parents Run-a-thon' was due today. She, with her bulging stomach of Alex, was determined to participate.

"Katniss please don't go!" Begged Peeta

"Peeta, give me one good reason I can't." she argued.

"Because you're fat and can't run!" he snapped. Then his anger cooled and he looked at Katniss. "Aw, Katniss-"

He looked around and saw she was tearing up. "Listen, go today. And I was just worried about you! Fat or thin, you can run like the wind. Trust me, and if you don't win, you're so intimidating that they'll have to give the trophy to you!"

The tunnel was humid, and entering the room was like coming out of water. It must have been a sight, two people popping out of the ground covered in sweat and soot. But the young girl that they could only see the back of stayed calm, and greeted them like it was a social visit.

"Hello, finally you have arrived. Please do stay quiet, or we'll all get beheaded." She bended and began rummaging in a box. "I'm taking out your costumes; they're very suited for camouflage. My Father tells me that you, Mellark, are quite good at crossbow. You're costume is well suited."

"It's Everdeen." Said Gale, his tone with a slight edge.

Mel was least bothered by his tone. "It's not actually."

Katniss choose this moment to speak. "What do you know?"  
>"I know that Bianca Snow wants to restore Panem to what it had been, and she will make sure that no revolution breaks out." She said, her back still facing them.<p>

"Why, I mean, everyone is happy." Replied Katniss innocently.

"Why Mellark, you have the thinking of a child. Revenge, vengeance, and the insight reports are that Panem is losing money and control. Panem was starting an Empire, and when you guys revolutionized, it lost it. Bianca wants to start that. So here, maybe other Ambassadors may be involved." A map dropped down. "This-"she pointed "is Magna. The Ambassador was kidnapped during the time of the revolution. He was only ten. I'm guessing that Coin had something to do with it. Bianca's Mother committed suicide when Snow died, and she holds all of you responsible."

She finally turned around, startling everyone. She had straw blond hair, and blue eyes, with a smug smile on her face.

"Who are you?" asked Katniss.

She laughed. "You probably recognize me, the looks run in my family." She handed Katniss the costume "Mel Mitch is my cover name. My real name is Vinum Dea Haymitch. Daughter of Haymitch and Effie."

Gale was so into the plan, he thought he had heard wrong. "Effie who?"

"Effie Trinket." Vinum replied calmly.

When Gale looked up, Katniss had to laugh at his expression. Shaking her head, she opened the zip of the bag her suit was concealed in. The smell of roses wafted out, and it was like she had been slapped.

She dropped the suit, and vomited blood all over the floor.

Peeta suddenly awoke, and saw that he was holding Calla in his arms. He looked around, and saw his daughter still asleep. In that moment he saw her future, she had to learn how to be strong like he had. Or she would suffer the consequences. Then his eyes came to rest on Catniz, the boy Gale had lovingly named after Katniss. He felt it was a form of cruelty for some reason. Gale really did love Katniss.

Peeta knew, that Katniss would come to him. But there was something else, a fear he was feeling. Maybe it was his instinct about Katniss, he knew her inside out. And he knew this better than anything else: Katniss really was expecting.

But maybe he did not have the right to know that first, after all, the Father of the child had that right.


End file.
